Soda's girlfriend
by Leolover101
Summary: NOT A SLASH   Life being Sodapop Curtis's girlfriend sucks I always get my butt beat my girls but when you come home to happy-go-lucky your mood changes
1. Chapter 1

(She is not a slut, or a mary sue I'm 13 my grammer and writing skills arent good but my character is not a Slut find out what I mean soon I'm writing the next chapter soon it will be longer I'm dont care about hate I just want to write what I want to write without anyone calling my writing skills bad and my character a slut)

Chapter one: ME

Being a girl helps me not get beat up by boys. Being a greaser girl and Sodapop's girl helps me get beat up by greaser girls but he is worth it.

I ran all over town for no reason but once I got to DX my sour mood changed to a great mood I ran into the parking lot and saw Steve pumping gas. He said thank you and then looked up and saw me

"Why are you standing over there" He said and smirked I like Steve is always keeps me on my toes.

"Nothing just looking. Got to be a jerk about it." I said and smirked back then walked over to him. He gave me a big hug and spun me around almost killing me

"STEVE I CAN'T BREATH LET GO" I shouted finally he let me go

"Your boyfriend is in the store" He snarled he hates it when I come just to see Soda but he really loves it when the girls show up and I yell at them to leave and sometimes beat them

"Aw Stevie just calm down" I said sweetly and skipped in to the store their boss was in there and I couldn't see Soda

"What do you want" He snarled I hated that man.

"My boyfriend!" I said and placed my hands on my hips

"Got the job done boss" Soda said coming out of the back "Hey babe" He said then came and gave me a kiss on the cheek like he does everyday

"Hey you off work yet" I asked while the boss left mumbling something as he left

"OW LET GO YOU BRAT" Dally snarled coming in to the store with his cousin on his leg giggling

"Yep" Soda said picking up Dally's cousin Sam. Dally came over and kissed my cheek, I smacked his chest really hard

"OW why do you have to hurt me like that girl" He asked I only walked over to Soda and grabbed his hand

"Come on lets go" I said

"Can't have to take that brat home" Dally said and grabbed Sam and left just then Steve, Johnny, Pony, and some girls came in

"Hi Soda" A red head girl said and glared at me.

"Hello Kelly" Steve said and by that time I was done with all of these girls coming and flirting with my boyfriend.

"Leave now before I beat you so hard" I snarled everyone in the store looked at me

"Are you stupid LEAVE NOW!" I shouted all of the girls left whispering things most likely about me

"WOW" Pony and Johnny said together

"Look I just hate it when they all come in knowing damn well that I'm dating you I hate them and those red headed bitches" I said again everyone stared at me

"Who are red head bitches" Steve asked breaking the silence

"Umm Cherry and Kelly" I said then grabbed Pony's hand and walked out of the store

_Great it's raining just my luck _I thought to myself

I let go of Pony's hand

"I know you hate me now" I said

"Nope I don't just don't get you well anyways I shouldn't be the one talking to you it should be Soda glory he is your boyfriend any how" He stated then left I wasn't that far away I was only to the gas pump

"BABE" I heard Soda yell

"WHAT" I yelled back he slid to a stop in front of me I looked up at him

"What are you going to break up with me and call me a drama queen bitch" I said

"NO I would never I love you to death come on lets go to my house and get some food" He said grinning at me I had to grin Soda has a grin that makes you grin yourself.

"Yeah well I thought you would hate me by now" I said sadly and walked up

"Glory girl the things I do for you" He said and grabbed my hand, spun me around, kissed me, hugged me, then picked me up bridle style

"SODA PUT ME DOWN" I said while giggling he ran to his house but I heard more footsteps so the boys most have been following us

When we got to his house Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse Club House, Darry was cooking dinner and Steve, Johnny, and Pony came in right after us

"Glory you two get married while I was gone?" he said cocking his eyebrow

"NO" I said and nolised my head in to Soda's chest

"YEP we eloped to Mexico" Soda said and kissed my head

"NO me and her eloped to Italy" Steve said then Dally came in the house without Sam

"NOPE me and her eloped to Tulsa makes more sense" Dally said and kissed me on the head

"DALLAS THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT ARE ALLOWED TO KISS ME IS SODA, STEVE, DARRY, JOHNNY, AND PONY" I muffled in to Soda's chest


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw and why not me am I not good for you" Dally said and faked a tear

Finally Soda put me down

"NO you're not good for me" I snapped and sat down next to Two-Bit

"Why can't I kiss you" Two-Bit asked. Steve started laughing

"Because you're dating someone" I said trying to hold back my laughter

He studied me for a few then he put a grin on his face

"Oh okay" He said then got up a left

"So I can kiss you" Steve said and sat next to me

"UMM I guess if you think you can take on Soda" I said while smiling

Steve looked at Soda then back at me

"I can take him" He said and kissed me I pulled away just in time for Soda to grab Steve by the jacket and pull him outside

"Pony" I whined I waited for a min but no answer

"PONY" I wined again

"WHAT" He shouted from his room I got up and went to his bedroom he was sitting on his bed reading a book

"I'm hungry" I stated He looked up at me confused

"Okay then go get yourself something to eat" He said acting like I was five

"I'm not five and come with me to get some food" I wined

"Okay I will if you stop whining its annoying"

"BABY WHERE ARE YOU" Dally yelled Pony and I looked at each other and smiled We hopped out his bedroom window just in time to see Soda and Steve laughing walking back


End file.
